Game of Love and Life
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia is 18 and Elliot is 20. They're dating and everything seems to be going well. What happens to them? AU, maybe eventual EO.
1. Busted

**A/N: I deleted Out of Reach and continuing with this one. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Eighteen year old Olivia Marie Benson and twenty year old Elliot Christopher Stabler had been dating for two years and eveything seemed to be going well for the young couple. They seemed happy together. 

Olivia drove to Queens College to surprise Elliot but she was the one surprised. Elliot was kissing some blonde. She walked up to the front of the main building and that was where Elliot was busted. Kathy was the first to notice Olivia walking up and she stopped kissing Elliot.

"Elliot?"

"What babe?" He asked confused.

"Turn around." She whispered.

Not knowing what she was talking about he turned around and saw Olivia. She was red with fury.

"Liv..." He tried to act innocent as he walked up to her.

"Keep away from me, Elliiot Stabler. We're through. Enjoy my boyfriend, Kathy." She said before storming back to her car.

"Olivia! Olivia!" He tried calling her back but she was serious.

They were offically over.

Olivia looked down at the dirty, cracked path as she walked back to her car, thinking about how pathetic guys were. Her heart was continually being broken. She never knew her father, just that he was her mother's rapist. All the guys that she'd dated all broken her heart some way or another. Olivia Benson had just offically lost her faith in love, just like her mother had.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia went home and decided to get showered and changed while her mother cooked dinner. Serena, Casey and Alex were the only people that she could trust. The only people that had been totally faithful to her.

After showering and getting dressed, Olivia walked in to the kitchen dressed in black yoga style pants and a pink tank top with black and white running shoes.

Serena put dinner on the table and noticed that her daughter had come home alone. "Where's Elliot, honey?"

Olivia shrugged as she sat at the dinner table. "Gone." Was all she said.

Serena squatted down beside her daughter and took her soft olive toned hands in hers. "Liv, you were fine when you left college a few hours ago. What happened in that time?"

The teen looked in to her mother's eyes. "I went down to Queens College to surprise Elliot and—and he was pashing some chick named Kathy...I'm going to go see Alex and Casey." She said and got up, walking in to her bedroom where she grabbed her cell phone, keys and some money. She then left the apartment to drive to the local diner where she would call Alex and Casey to meet her there.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Half an hour after Olivia left to see Alex and Casey, Elliot knocked on the Bensons front door.

Serena opened it and wasn't happy to see Elliot.

"Yes, Elliot?"

Elliot could tell that Olivia had told her about what happened from her changed demeanour toward him.

"Is Liv home?" He asked nervously.

Serena put her hands on her hips. "No. Olivia is not home and I'm not telling you where she is." She said before shutting the door in his face.

Elliot sighed and ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair. "She must be with Casey and Alex." He thought to himself before deciding to head to the diner where they usually hang out.

He walked in and saw Olivia, Alex and Casey sitting in a booth in the back, eating burgers, fries and milkshakes. Casey looked up and saw Elliot approaching.

"Liv...Elliot is here." She warned her best friend.

"Just ignore him." Olivia replied then took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Olivia, can I please talk to you for a moment?" Elliot asked.

"How's Law School, girls? Olivia asked Casey and Alex, ignoring Elliot.

"Good." They both replied in unison.

"Come on, Olivia. Please don't be like this."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Be like what?" She asked coldly.

"Liv, please talk to me." He begged.

"It's OLIVIA! Not Liv. My name is Olivia." She spoke angrily.

"Elliot, just go." Alex spoke softly.

Elliot nodded sadly and left.

"Liv, it sounds like he regrets his actions." Casey spoke after Elliot walked out of the diner.

Olivia slid out of the red leather seated booth and leaned down on the polished brown table in front of Casey. "I don't care if you understand or not." She said in pure anger but her voice soften as she tried to hold back tears, "I'm sick of having my heart broken." She whispered.

Alex got up and wrapped an arm around her. "Liv, the three of us have beeen best friends since first grade. We respect your decision, honey. If I caught Fin cheating I would do the same thing."

Olivia nodded and stood properly. "I'm going to go for a jog."

"Do you want us to come with you, Liv?" Casey asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I need some time alone." She said before walking out of the diner.

Alex looked at Casey. "We need to talk to Elliot and ask him what the hell he was thinking when he cheated on Liv."

The strawberry blonde nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. Let's go." She said as she left the payment for their food and drinks on the table before rushing out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As Olivia jogged down the cold streets of Manhattan, she decidedthat she needed to move on from Elliot Stabler and the only way to do that was to move to another apartment and college so he didn't know where she was.

Olivia jogged all way around Central Park before jogging back to her car to drive home.

She jogged up the stairs to the fifth floor and let herself in to the apartment to see her mother sitting on the couch, watching some soap opera. Serena turned around to see her daughter walk in, looking worse then earlier.

"Come take a seat, Livvie." Serena spoke softly after she switched the TV off so she could pay full attention to her daughter.

Olivia sat down beside her mother. "I want to move apartment and college so I can get over Elliot."

Serena nodded in understanding. "We can start looking for an apartment tomorrow since it will be Saturday. I'll stay teaching at Columbia but you can move to Sienna. My friend Betty works there." She said and gave Olivia a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to head to bed now. 'Night."

"'Night Liv."

Olivia got off the couch and went in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She got changed in to her pyjamas and sat down on her bed before taking a quick glance at her cell phone. Six missed calls from Elliot. She was glas that she had it on silent. Olivia got in to bed, turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.


	2. Forgive?

**A/N: Too depressed to write an author note. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

Two weeks went by and Elliot still hadn't heard from Olivia so he went down to Columbia college, assuming that she was still going there.

He walked up to the front desk and was relieved to find someone he knew at the desk.

"Hey Sally." Elliot greeted the blonde haired, green eyed woman with pink glasses.

"Hey Elliot. Olivia doesn't attend this college anymore but Serena still works here."

"When did Olivia leave?" He asked in shock.

"About two weeks ago." She replied.

Elliot nodded sadly. "Thanks." He replied before walking off.

Serena walked out of her office to see Elliot walking down the hall. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Olivia. Please. What college is she attending now?" He begged her.

Serena sighed. "Ok, you can see her to apologize but if she doesn't forgive you then leave her alone."

Elliot nodded.

"Ok, we live at 432 East 121st Street, apartment 2E." She said as she wrote it down.

Elliot took it. "Thanks."

Serena nodded. "Come around about six tonight. She should be home. Don't make me regret this." She said seriously before walking to her next class.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was just after six pm and Elliot knocked on the Bensons front door.

Olivia opened the door, dressed in black sweat pants and a pink tank top. She gasped in shock when she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get this address?" She asked with her arms folded on her chest.

"Your mother gave it to me so we can talk." He replied nervously.

"I'm just getting my life back on track. I don't want to see you. Go." She said before slamming the door in his face.

Elliot sighed and walked away.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked back in to the kitchen to see her mother looking through the cupboards. "You're one stubborn woman, Olivia Marie Benson." Serena said without looking around.

"I learned from the best, Mom." Olivia replied with a laugh.

"Liv, you need to talk to him, honey." Serena said now facing her daughter.

Olivia sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. "I...I can't, Mom. I don't know if I can ever forgive him." She replied sadly.

Serena nodded and gave her daughter a hug. "It will get better, honey. Just give it time." She cooed, in her daughter's ear.

The next morning Olivia was in her Psychology class when Elliot knocked on the door and walked in. He saw Olivia sitting in the very back of the room, looking lonely.

Olivia looked up and saw Elliot so she looked back down to read her text book and ignored him.

"Olivia Benson, you have a visitor." Professor Patterson called out.

Professor John Patterson stood at five foot nine and was a fifty-odd year old man with grey hair and stormy blue eyes.

Olivia looked up again and put some stray hair that had fallen from her ponytail, behind her ear. "I don't know him." She replied before looking down again, continuing with her work.

"Olivia, please don't be like this." Elliot begged from the door way, completely embarassing Olivia.

"You need to leave, sir." Professor Patterson said before closing the door.

A snobby nineteen year old with long, wavy, bleached blonde hair, green eyes and near perfect pearly white teeth was sitting in front of Olivia.

She turned around. "Nice one, Benson. Get some guy to disturb the class and then pretend you don't know him. Poor guy." She said coldly before turning to face forward again.

Olivia shook her head and went back to copying things from her text book.

Elliot had completely embarassed her in front of about thirty people. It was hard enough to sit in there even before that.

Olivia was thankful when class finally ended. She was determined to find out who told Elliot what college she currently attending.

She pulled out her cell phone as she hid in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Casey answered her phone.

"Casey did you tell Elliot where I was?"

Casey could tell from Olivia's tone that Elliot had been there and she was beyond pissed off.

"Yes," she replied softly, "please let me ---."

"What? Explain? Well hurry up. It better be good."

When Casey didn't answer, it annoyed Olivia more.

"You know what, Casey? Forget it." She replied and hung up.

Olivia couldn't believe that her own best friend, since first grade, had betrayed her.

"Can't trust anyone." She thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom and put her cell phone back in her jeans pocket.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When the school day was finally over, Olivia drove home and climbed the flight of stairs to her floor. She sighed when she reached her door. Sitting there was Casey, Alex and Elliot.

Olivia shook her head. "Leave." She said, simply without any emotion as she grabbed out her key.

She put the key in the lock and Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me." She seethed in anger, just mere seconds before her open right hand came in to contact with his left cheek with a loud, painful slap. Elliot instantly let go and Olivia unlocked the door and walked in to the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Olivia! Open up!" Alex begged, knocking on the door.

Inside the apartment, Olivia was ignoring the banging and calling. She walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperture of the water just right before sheding her clothing and hopping in.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia emerged from her bedroom an hour later dressed in grey sweat pants and a long, baggy grey t-shirt to see her mother sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Liv. Why are your friends camping outside our front door?"

"They're still out there?" Olivia asked as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, they are. What's going on, Olivia?"

Olivia sat down on the couch beside her mother and rested her head in her hands. "What's the point in having friends? They only end up stabbing you in the back...I'm going in my room to study."

"Olivia?!"


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

**Last time:**

Olivia emerged from her bedroom an hour later dressed in grey sweat pants and a long, baggy grey t-shirt to see her mother sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Liv. Why are your friends camping outside our front door?"

"They're still out there?" Olivia asked as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, they are. What's going on, Olivia?"

Olivia sat down on the couch beside her mother and rested her head in her hands. "What's the point in having friends? They only end up stabbing you in the back...I'm going in my room to study."

"Olivia?!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia turned around and Serena saw pure anger in her daughter's deep mocha eyes for the very first time.

"You just don't get it, Mom." She seethed angrily before going in to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She wasn't angry at her mother, she was just sick and tired of being hurt and betrayed.

Olivia got changed and grabbed her purse before leaving the apartment in a rush, ignoring her mother's calls.

Alex, Casey and Elliot were still sitting outside the apartment door.

"Olivia." The three of them said in unison when they saw her exit the apartment.

"Just back the hell off." She spoke angrily before rushing down the stairs.

The three of them stood there in shock. Olivia had never spoken to them like that before.

Olivia walked in to the diner and sat down in a booth at the back.

There was a man sitting at another table and thought she looked upset and lonely so he walked up to her, sitting opposite.

"Hi." He greeted her with a smile.

Olivia looked up, shyly. "Hi."

'_Go_sh, h_is is so ho_t.' She thought to herself.

"I'm Andy Eckerson." He said and put out his hand.

Olivia shook it. "I'm Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia."

"Nice to meet you too."

Andy and Olivia spent the next two hours talking. They were completely oblivious that Elliot, Alex and Casey were watching them.

"You want to come back to my apartment?" Andy asked, all of a sudden.

Olivia didn't feel like going home so she nodded. "Sure."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning Olivia was jogging through Central Park with Andy when they bumped in to Alex and Elliot.

"Hi Liv, can I please talk to you alone?" Alex asked cautiously.

Olivia sighed and thought for a moment. "Ok. Hang on a second, Andy." She said and gave him a kiss before walking a few feet away with Alex.

"What do you want, Alex?" Olivia asked harshly.

Alex ran a shaky hand through her long, soft, blonde hair. "I didn't tell Elliot what college you were attending. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know till Casey told me." She explained.

"Why were you with Elliot and Casey outside my apartment door last night then?" Olivia asked with her hands on her hips.

"I came later. To see if you were alright because your mom called me and asked me to check on ya." Alex spoke softly.

Olivia wiped away some rebellious tears. "I don't know if I can forgive him. So everyone just needs to back off. Please."

Alex nodded. "Ok, Liv. I understand."

Olivia slightly smiled and was about to speak but was disturbed by Elliot and Andy having a full on 'punch up'.

She and Alex ran over to the two men, to break up the fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Olivia yelled and got in between them.

Elliot went to punch Andy but ended up punching Olivia twice, really quickly.

One to her nose and the other to her left eye.

"Ow! You bastard!" She yelped in pain, causing Elliot to stop and realize what he had just done.

Olivia held her nose to try stop the blood flow.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Elliot apologized and went to help her but she pushed him away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She seethed in anger.

"Come here, Liv. I'll help you." Andy said before he and Alex guided her out of Central Park, leaving Elliot there feeling bad for what he did to Olivia and angry at Andy.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Alex and Andy helped Olivia in to her apartment, where they found Serena sitting on the couch worrying about her daughter.

She looked up to see her only child being guided in to the apartment with a bloody nose and a red swollen left eye.

"Baby, what happened?" Serena asked in concern as she got up and rushed to her daughter. "Thanks. I'll take it from here, Alexandra." Serena spoke kindly.

Alex nodded. "Ok, Ms. Benson. I'll see you later, Liv."

"Bye Liv."

"Thanks. Bye Al. Bye Andy." Olivia replied, still holding her nose.

As Serena helped Olivia in the bathroom. Once Olivia's nose stopped bleeding, Serena was determined to find out who hurt her daughter.

"Honey who hit you?" Serena asked as she wiped away the dry blood.

Olivia shook her head. "No one. I fell over." She lied through her pearly white teeth, hoping her mother wouldn't pick up on it.

Serena took her daughter's face in her hands and looked in to her deep mocha eyes. "Olivia, who hurt you, baby?"

Olivia sighed. "It was Elliot." She replied in an almost inaudiable whisper.

"Oh honey." Serena cooed and gave Olivia a hug.

"I'm going to go lie down."

Serena nodded and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia walked in to her bedroom and closed the door behind her before taking off her running shoes and lying down.

There was a knock at the door. Serena answered it to find Elliot.

She folded her arms on her chest. "Do you get off on hitting women, Elliot?"

"No of course not, Ms. Benson. I didn't mean to hurt Olivia." He tried to apologize. "Can I please see her to apologize?"

"No." Serena answered simply and angrily before slamming the door in his face.


	4. What She Wanted

**A/N: I am so happy with the response I am getting for this story. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

* * *

Two weeks later it was a Monday night and Olivia was on her computer at home. On the internet. She was talking on instant messenger to Alex and another friend named Nathan. Her gay friend who lived with his lover up in Albany. They'd been friends since elementary school. Elliot signed in, just seconds after Nathan signed out.

KrazeeLiv: Shit.

FutureADA: Yeah Elliot just signed in. Ignore him Liv.

KrazeeLiv: I can't. He just popped up 2 say something 2 me.

FutureADA: Well see what he has 2 say.

KrazeeLiv: Ok, hang on a sec.

Olivia minimized her conversation with Alex and opened Elliot's one.

Stabler: Hey Liv. Plz hear me out.

KrazeeLiv: Make it quick then.

Stabler: I'm sorry 4 everything and I will leave u alone. I will always love u.

'Stabler has signed out.'

Olivia sighed and opened up her conversation with Alex again.

FutureADA: What did he say?

KrazeeLiv: He said he was sorry 4 everything and he'll leave me alone. Also that he'll love me 4eva.

FutureADA: Wow. Whatcha gonna do about it? U still love him don't ya?

KrazeeLiv: I don't know what I'm gonna do...I still do love him but he hurt me, Lexi. I don't know if I can 4give him.

FutureADA: I know, 'Livia. I know but u r with Andy now.

KrazeeLiv: Yeah I know.

"Olivia! Dinner time!" Serena called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Olivia called back before turning back to the computer.

KrazeeLiv: I gotta go.

FutureADA: Ok see ya 2morrow.

KrazeeLiv: Bye.

'KrazeeLiv has signed out.'

Olivia walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

Dinner was being eaten in silence until Serena spoke up.

"Liv, I'm worried about you, honey."

Olivia put down her fork and had a sip of her water before looking at her mother. "Mom, I'm fine, really."

"Liv, I heard you crying in your sleep last night." Serena spoke softly.

"What are you talking about? I don't cry. Look I have more studying to do. Night." Olivia said and stood.

"Olivia, finish your dinner. You barely touched it. You've barely eaten anything in the week or so."

"I'm not hungry." She replied before going in to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Serena sighed and rubbed her tired face.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was just after two am when Olivia snuck out of her bedroom and out of the apartment. She jogged the four blocks to Andy's apartment, where she rushed up to his floor and knocked on his door.

"What the hell?" She heard him mumble before the door opened to reveal a half asleep Andy, only in a pair of black boxer shorts with little red devils.

"Nice boxers, sexy." Olivia said to her boyfriend with a cheesy smile.

"Hey baby." He said, taking her hand and gently pulled her inside before closing the door.

"Those boxers turn me on." She joked as he began to kiss her neck, causing her to moan.

"You ready to have sex with me yet, gorgeous?" He asked in between kisses.

Olivia nodded and moaned when she felt him rub her through her pants.

"You sure? I can wait longer. I don't want to rush you."

"I'm sure." She moaned before gently pushing him toward the bedroom.

They were completely naked before they hit the bed.

"Ready?" He asked.

Olivia nodded so he entered her slowly and gently before beginning to thrust in and out.

"You are on the pill aren't you?" He asked, stopping his movements.

"Yes, babe. It's fine." Olivia assured him so he began moving again, slowing increasing his speed.

Not much was heard except for the occasional moan of pleasure and the bed squeaking like crazy.

Olivia was getting close to her climax so she grabbed Andy's ass, pushing him in to her deeper.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"You won't. I'm so damn close. Faster." She panted in to his ear.

"I'm close too, babe." He panted before moving faster until they eventually climaxed together.

Andy slid out of her and laid down beside her, spooning her.

"Wow." Olivia breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Andy kissed her bare olive toned shoulder.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms just moments later.

Olivia woke a few hours later to the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She looked at Andy's alarm clock. 7:16am was clearly displayed in red digital numbers. She picked up her cell phone and saw 'Mom' flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" She answered half asleep.

"Olivia Marie Benson, where are you?" Serena asked, sounding more worried then angry.

"I'm at Andy's apartment. I'm coming home."

"Ok, Liv."

Olivia hung up to see Andy watching her. "You walk home safely, baby."

"I will. See you later." She said and gave him a kiss before getting up.

She got dressed and walked out of the apartment.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the apartment to find her mother sitting on the couch, showered and dressed. "Have a shower, Liv. I'm taking you to see a psychiatrist friend of mine."

"I don't need to see a shrink, Mom. I'm fine." Olivia insisted.

Serena walked over to her daughter and took her hands in hers as she looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Liv, I think you've got depression and I think that you've been suffering from it for a while. In the last few weeks, I've only seen you hang around with Andy and Alexandra." She spoke softly to her only child.

Olivia sighed. "Ok, I'll see this friend of yours." She replied, knowing that her mother was absolutely right.

She'd been depressed since she was twelve years old. She was a loner at school and only had one or two friends on average through out her elementary to high school days; even now in college she was a loner with no firneds there and always sat alone in the back of the classroom but she was usually the first person to finish her work since everyone talked.


	5. Hurtful Secret

**A/N**: **Sorry for the delay here it is. This chapter is for Veiled Obsessions, hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing cos if I did Elliot and Olivia would make their love public. Lol!

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"I don't need to see a shrink, Mom. I'm fine." Olivia insisted.

Serena walked over to her daughter and took her hands in hers as she looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Liv, I think you've got depression and I think that you've been suffering from it for a while. In the last few weeks, I've only seen you hang around with Andy and Alexandra." She spoke softly to her only child.

Olivia sighed. "Ok, I'll see this friend of yours." She replied, knowing that her mother was absolutely right.

She'd been depressed since she was twelve years old. She was a loner at school and only had one or two friends on average through out her elementary to high school days; even now in college she was a loner with no firneds there and always sat alone in the back of the classroom but she was usually the first person to finish her work since everyone talked.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked out of her session with the psychiatrist to find her mother still sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her.

"How did it go, honey?" Serena asked as they walked out of the building.

Olivia shrugged. "Fine. I'm going for a jog." She replied, emotionlessly.

"Liv..." Serena tried to stop her but she was gone.

Serena was left standing there, wondering what happened in that room between her daughter and the psychiatrist, who was also a friend. She decided to go back in and talk to her.

"Is Dr Maggie Moore with a patient?" She asked the woman at the front desk.

"No she isn't. What's your name?" The woman asked in her Italian accent.

"Serena Benson."

The lady nodded, picked up the phone and waited for Dr Moore to answer the phone. "Dr Moore, there is a Serena Benson out here who would like to see you...ok." She hung up and looked back up at Serena. "You can go in."

"Thanks." Serena answered and walked over to the office.

"What's wrong, Serena? Where's Olivia?" Maggie asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Something is wrong with her and she won't talk about it. She ran off."

"Serena, I shouldn't disclose this so please keep your mouth shut."

Serena nodded in understanding.

"Your daughter needs a lot of love and support right now. She's manic depressive. I prescribed some anti depressants, please make sure she fills it."

"Ok. Thanks, Maggie." Serena said and left.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia needed to clear her head and the best way to do that was to jog through Central Park.

She jogged past a bench when she thought she saw Elliot. She missed him so much even though he had shattered her heart in to a million pieces.

She slowed down in time to see Elliot and Kathy making out like horny teenagers. Olivia's heart broke all over again.

They must've seen her becasuse they stopped kissing.

"Liv..." Elliot got up and stopped her from running.

"What?!" She asked coldly.

Elliot sighed but he had been expecting that reaction from her.

"There's something that you need to know."

"And what the hell is that?"

"I have an eighteen month old daughter with Kathy."

"What the hell?! It wasn't the first time that you cheated on me. I hate you! I never want to see you again!" She yelled in his face before slapping him hard across the left cheek and running off.

Elliot ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Well she didn't take that well."

"Well what did you expect, El?"

Elliot shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"This day couldn't get any worse." She thought to herself.

But she was so very wrong about that.

She was near the end of Central Park when she was confronted by a man in black sweat pants and a hoodie. She was now looking down the barrel of a .44.

"Give me your purse, bitch!"

"No!" Olivia yelled back, trying her hardest not to show her fear.

Even through she was so depressed that she didn't care if the man killed her.

"Yes!" He yelled back and cocked his gun.

In response Olivia kneed him in the groin. The man yelped in pain and shot her in the arm which pissed Olivia off even more.

She roundhouse kicked him in the head before punching him in the stomach.

"You bitch!" He screamed before taking off.

Olivia smile for a second before looking down at her left arm. It was bleeding pretty badly.

Olivia stumbled in to the apartment and found her mother in the kitchen. Serena turned around and gasped in shock at the sight of her daughter.

Olivia was holding her left arm and there was blood everywhere.

"Oh my gosh. Sit down, Livvie." Serena said in a rush when she saw her swaying a bit.

She grabbed the house phone as she grabbed a cloth.

"Yes. I need an ambulance at 132 West 121st street, apartment 2E." She said in a rush as she tied the cloth around the wound and applied even more pressure causing Olivia to wince.

"Sorry, baby." She whispered before throwing the phone on the table.

Olivia was getting light headed from the blood loss and Serena could tell.

"Hold on, Liv. The ambulance is coming."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A couple hours later Serena was sitting beside Olivia's hospital bed, holding her hand an waiting for her to wake up.

Olivia's arm was only grazed by the bullet but it was a deep cut which required several stitches and she had been given blood and other IV fluids.

Olivia's deep mocha eyes fluttered open and was pissed off to find herself in the hospital.

She looked over at her mother and snatched her hand back.

"Why the hell am I in the hospital?" She asked angrily as she pulled out her IV's.

Serena watched in defeat as Olivia then took the pulse ox tab off her finger.

"Liv, you could have died from blood loss. Do you want me to call Alexandra?" She asked, trying her best to calm her daughter down.

Olivia shook her head as she stood and grabbed her personal effects bag. "No." She replied simply before locking herself in the bathroom and got changed.

She emerged from the bathroom about five minutes later and left without a word to her mother. She took a cab to Andy's apartment and knocked on the door, hoping that he was home.

He answered his front door to see Olivia with a bandaged up upper arm. "Come in, baby." He murmured before closing the door behind her.


	6. Popcorn War

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

She emerged from the bathroom about five minutes later and left without a word to her mother. She took a cab to Andy's apartment and knocked on the door, hoping that he was home.

He answered his front door to see Olivia with a bandaged up upper arm. "Come in, baby." He murmured before closing the door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Three months went by and Elliot, Alex and Casey hadn't heard from Olivia. They were worried about her. Everytime they went to her apartment either no-one answered or Serena said that Olivia wasn't home.

Olivia walked in to Andy's apartment to see him crying.

"Andy, honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"My sister commit suicide and because of you I couldn't talk her out of it." He practically yelled at her and snatched his hand back out of her grip.

"W-what do you mean? How is it my fault?" She stuttered in shock that he was blaming her.

"It's all your fault. You're too damn clingy. I spent too much time with you." He said angrily before pinning her down on the couch underneath him. "It's all your fault and now you are going to pay for it." He seethed in anger before punching her in the face.

He got up suddenly and looked down at her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Liv. I don't know what came over me." He said sadly and went to help her up.

He was very close to his sister so he was beyond devastated over her death.

Olivia pushed him away and sat up by herself. "I don't ever want to see you again." She yelled in anger before getting up and storming out of the apartment.

"Liv, come back please!" He called out but she was gone.

She ran down the stairs and out in to the street. The near artic winds causing her to zip up her coat and hold it tightly to herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. She sadly walked down the freezing streets of Manhattan and was too lost in thought to notice a car following her.

All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. She began to scream and fight but stopped after she heard a very familiar voice.

"Honey, settle down. It's just me and Casey." Alex spoke softly.

Olivia stopped struggling and Alex let go of her.

"That wasn't funny." Olivia said with her hands on her hip, now facing them.

"Sorry, Liv. We didn't mean to scare you." Casey replied.

Alex gasped when she noticed Olivia's puffed up eye in the street light.

"Liv, did Andy do that? Do you want us to bash him?" She asked, trying to clear to cheer up her friend.

Olivia laughed lightly. "No, that's fine. Thanks though. I let him know how I felt about it."

"Well come with us to my place. We can watch movies and stuff." Alex laughed.

Olivia smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

The three young women walked in to Alex's house to find it quiet. Her parents had gone out for the night and her younger brother was sleeping at a friend's house for the night so they had the house to themselves.

"Liv?" Alex spoke up during some romantic comedy they were watching. Olivia didn't even know the name of it but she wasn't really watching it.

"Yeah?" She replied and grabbed a handful of pop corn.

"You're not watching this are you?"

"Of course I am." She said with a laugh.

"You really need to get laid."

Olivia blushed and threw pop corn at her. "Shut up." She said with a laugh.

Alex dodged the pop corn before picking them up and throwing them at Casey. It eventually become a pop corn war until Alex looked at the time.

"Shit. It's 11:30. My parents will be home soon, we have to clean up." Alex said after she threw one last piece of pop corn at Olivia, which hit her right between the eyes causing her to laugh.

Alex's parents pulled up in the driveway just as they cleaned up the last of the pop corn.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning Olivia and Serena were woken by someone pounding at their front door. Olivia looked at her alarm clock. 7:06am was clearly displayed. She got up and walked out of her bedroom just in time to see her mother walking out of her bedroom half asleep.

"Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Olivia mumbled still half asleep as the two of them walked to the door.

Serena opened it with Olivia right behind her. It was Andy at the door, dressed in his work clothes. In his hand was a bunch of lillies.

"Olivia, please hear me out." He begged.

"Mom?" She asked, looking at her mother.

"It's up to you, Liv. It's got nothing to do with me." Serena said and walked in to the kitchen.

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded. "Ok, come in and let me have a shower and get dressed."

Andy nodded and gave her the lillies as he walked in to the apartment.

"Thanks." Olivia said and walked toward the bathroom.

"Would you like a drink, Andy?" Serena asked nicely as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Would you like some juice or coffee?"

"Some juice please."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the kitchen dressed in a black skirt and a red halter neck top with black slip on shoes.

"Where you want to talk?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Andy sighed and ran a shaky nervous hand through his hair.

"Let's go to a cafe. Breakfast is on me. My way of saying sorry."

Olivia slowly nodded and looked at her mother. "I'll be back soon, Mom."

Serena gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and leaned in toward her ear. "Be careful, Livvie."

Olivia slowly nodded. "I will, Mom."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Andy were sitting in the back of the cafe at a small table for two.

"Liv, I am so sorry for everything. I love you, please forgive me. Let me make it up to you." He apologized to her.

Olivia sat there lost in thought until Andy spoke up again. "Well I guess I will leave you alone now. I love you." He said and then stood up.

Olivia quickly got up and stood in front of him to stop him from leaving.

I forgive you but I can't forget that it happened."

Andy nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I got to get to work. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." She said and watched him go before leaving herself.


	7. Boyfriend vs ExBoyfriend

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay...I was suffering writer's block. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

A week later Olivia was shopping in the mall with Andy. They were sitting in the food court when Elliot and his young daughter Maureen sat down at the table beside them.

"Hi Liv. Andy."

"Hello." Andy replied trying to be civil.

"Hi." Olivia replied before eating a bit more of her salad.

"Olivia, I'm sorry for everything."

Olivia siged. "I...ah...I forgive you but I will definitely never forget that it happened."

"Friends?" Elliot asked looking in to her eyes for any kind of reaction.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Friends."

Elliot looked in to her deep mocha orbs again. They were happy. They had a spark. A spark that he'd never seen while the two of them dated. She blinked and the spark vanished in an instant. Olivia wasn't as happy as she was making everyone believe that she was; it was a cover. An act.

Elliot looked at Andy. There was something about him that he didn't like. You could see an evil streak in his eyes.

"Olivia, could I please talk to you in private?" He asked politely as he stood.

Olivia nodded but was then interrupted by a dominating Andy.

"Whatever you need to say to my girlfriend, you can say in front of me." He damanded.

Olivia put a soft hand on her boyfriend's arm as she stood. She looked in to his eyes. There was something dark and haunting about them, which actually frighten even Olivia who was a tough young woman but she wasn't going to show her fear to satisfy him.

"Andy, we'll just be five feet away. Still in your line of vision. We're just gonna talk. Talk, it's all. Nothing else."

Andy looked in to her chocolate brown pools. He smiled. He could see the fear in them. He could tell that she was trying her hardest to hide it. She was actually scared of him and he was enjoying every bit of her fear. "Fine but I'm watching your every movement, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "Come on, Elliot."

They were about five feet away when Elliot looked in to his ex-girlfriend's eyes again. He could see fear for the first time and it worried him.

"Liv, you need to break up with him."

Olivia looked in to Elliot's cerulean blue eyes. Jealousy could easily be seen. A twinge of anger was also in there.

"And why is that? You weren't the perfect boyfriend either, Elliot." She whispered in anger.

"Liv, he controls you. He's totally possessive of you. I miss you, Olivia. I want you back."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked around. She still loved him but Andy apologized and she loved him too. "We're going to be friends, Elliot but leave mine and Andy's relationship alone." She walked away with her hands on her hips. "Let's go, Andy."

Andy looked down at her. She was in between angry and sad. It was like she was confused on whether to be angry or upset.

The young couple walked for a couple minutes in silence before Andy stopped her. He controlled Olivia but somewhere deep down you could tell he still cared deeply about her.

"Liv..." He whispered and gently pulled her toward a bench.

He sat down and sat her down on his lap. She was refusing to look at him so he gently turned her to face him. "'Livia, what did Elliot say to you?" He asked in a concerned whisper.

"Nothing, Andy...It's ok. Can you please drop it?"

Andy was going to question it further but the sad look in her usually dull deep mocha orbs made him decided against it so he dropped it...only momentarily though.

He got up in a rush, almost knocking Olivia on to the floor.

_'What the hell?!' _"Where are you going , Andy?" She asked, despite the fact that she already had a feeling where.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that." Was his response as he stormed back to the food court.

"Oh God. Please don't Andy. Just leave him alone."

"No, Olivia. He needes to get what's coming to him."

"Stabler!"

Elliot looked up and saw the fury in Andy's eyes.

He got up and closed the gap between him and Andy.

"What?"

"What the fuck did you say to my girlfriend?" He seethed.

From behind Olivia saw Andy angrily clench his fist.

"What's it to you?" Elliot asked harshly.

Olivia saw Andy's fist rise up to punch Elliot so she jumped in front and took the blow to the left side of her jaw.

"What the hell are you doing, Olivia?!" Andy looked down at his girlfriend as she rubbed her sore jaw. "That's the dumbest move I've ever seen you make."

Olivia was furious and looked up at Andy in rage. Her chocolate brown eyes were nearly as black as her pupils. "Violence is not the answer, Andy. Go home. I don't want to see you right now."

Andy shrugged and walked away.

Olivia turned to Elliot and he reached out to check her jaw but she pushed his hand away.

"Are you ok, Liv? That must've hurt...Thanks for sticking up for me like that though but you didn't need to."

Olivia shook her head. "Go. Take your daughter and just leave me alone."

She walked away. She needed time alone to cool off before she did something that she knew that she'd regret later.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Late that night Olivia and Serena were sitting on the couch eating pop corn and watching some cheesy romantic comedy movie when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Olivia got up to answer it.

"Do you want me to pause it for you, Liv?" Serena asked as she grabbed the remote.

Olivia shook her head. "Nah, that's ok." She replied and then opened the front door. It was Andy.

Olivia folded her arms on her chest. She wasn't ready to see him yet.

"What do you want?"

"Pack your bags, Liv." Andy replied emotionlessly.

Olivia looked at him with confusion and anger. "Why the hell do I need to pack my bags?"

"I got a promotion and I have to move to New Jersey. You're coming."

"And what makes you think that I am moving with you?!" She glared angrily at him.

"'Cos if you don't I will have to hurt Elliot. So what is your answer now?" He spoke only loud enough for Olivia to hear since he knew that Serena was home.


	8. Getaway

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Last time:**

"Pack your bags, Liv." Andy replied emotionlessly.

Olivia looked at him with confusion and anger. "Why the hell do I need to pack my bags?"

"I got a promotion and I have to move to New Jersey. You're coming."

"And what makes you think that I am moving with you!" She glared angrily at him.

"'Cos if you don't I will have to hurt Elliot. So what is your answer now?" He spoke only loud enough for Olivia to hear since he knew that Serena was home.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia sighed. "Just let me pack." She said sadly before walking away.

"Liv, what's going on?" Serena asked as she watched her only child walk sadly past the couch toward her bedroom.

"I...ah...I'm moving to New Jersey with Andy."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I have to." She whispered before walking in to her bedroom.

Olivia shut the bedroom door and came up with an idea. She grabbed her cell phone which was sitting on the bed side table and called Elliot.

"Hello? Liv?" He answered in surprise to see her name come up on the screen.

"Elliot, you need to go somewhere and hide."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Andy is trying to make me move with him to New Jersey and if I don't he said that he would hurt."

"And you don't want to go?" He asked softly.

Olivia sat down on the side of her bed and wiped away a few stray, rebellious tears. "No of course I don't want to." She admitted, "I'll stall him. Just make sure that you, Maureen and Kathy are safe."

"Ok, Liv. Thanks for the heads up. I'm glad that you've decided to stay." Elliot said as he packed some stuff in to a duffle bag.

"Elliot, I'm not staying for you. We're still over." She spoke harshly to her ex-boyfriend.

"I'll see you later, Liv."

"Ok, bye." Olivia hung up and rubbed her face.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once Olivia's bedroom door was closed, Serena got up from the couch and walked up to Andy in the door way.

She angrily put her hands on her hips.

"Why the hell are you forcing my daughter to move away with you?" Serena was fuming.

"I'm not. She wants to come with me." He easily lied through his pearly white teeth.

Serena shook her head in rage. She hated people who messed with her or her daughter. Olivia Marie Benson may not have been conceived in one of the nicest, romantic ways but she was her daughter. Serena adored her. Olivia had been her strength since the moment that she was born. She'd stopped drinking heavily so she could be the best mother that she could possibly be for her child. She wasn't going to let this man or any other mess with Olivia.

"Get the hell out of here and leave my daughter alone. She deserves so much better then some scum like you." She spoke forcefully.

Andy was now enraged. "Tell your precious Olivia that I'll be back for her. She belongs to me!" He stormed off toward the elevator.

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone else. She is her own person!" Serena yelled before Andy was completely out of sight.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Serena locked the front door before walking in to the tidy, light purple painted bedroom which belonged to the eighteen year old young woman.

Olivia was sitting on the side of her bed still with her head in her hands, refusing to cry. Her life was so messed up and it was only going to get worse for her.

Serena sat down beside her daughter and rubbed her back. "Liv, I got rid of Andy but I think you need to move away for your safety. I'll be with you for the first week to make sure that you get settled in, ok, honey?"

Olivia sighed and looked in to her mother's eyes. "I don't really have much of a choice do I, Mom?"

Serena looked down in to the pools of chocolate brown which belonged to beautiful daughter and shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, baby girl. Where would you like to go?" Serena decided that Olivia was old enough to choose especially since it was going to be her that would be living there.

Olivia shrugged and took a slow, deep breath. "Los Angeles I guess."

Serena gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and got up. "I'll go make the arangements." She got up and left.

Olivia nodded. She didn't know whether or not to be angry or sad. She was pretty much in between. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone again. She was going to call Elliot but decided against it so she sent him a text message instead.

_'I have to move away for a while. Hopefully not too long...I love you...Always will...Take care.'_ She pressed the send button and then closed her cell phone before getting up to pack a big suitcase.

Olivia had just zipped up the over stuffed suitcase when her cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. _'One New Message.' _flashed on the front screen. She sighed as she picked it up and opened it. It was from Elliot, of course.

_'Why? Where are you going? Please tell me, Livvie...I love you too much to lose you.'_

The beautiful young lady decided not to reply and turned off her cell. She wouldnt be taking it with her. Her mother popped her head in the gap in the half opened bedroom door.

"You ready to go? You're on the next flight to Los Angeles."

_'Can things get any worse?' _She thought to herself before answering her mother. "Yeah, I guess so."

Olivia took one last look at her bedroom and on last thought, she walked back over to her bed.

"Come on, 'Livia." Serena called from the front door with her bag in hand.

"Hang on a second, Mom." She called back to her mother as she grabbed her favorite childhood teddy bear.

It was about fifteen inches tall, light brown with white paws and a red ribbon for a bow. Her maternal grandmother had bought it for her when she was born. Serena's mother had died when Olivia was just six. Olivia had been very close to her grandmother and had actually been named after her. Marie had been her name.

"Got everything now, honey?" Serena asked when she saw her daughter re-emerge from her bedroom with the teddy bear which had been named 'Baby Bear.'

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before I remember something else."

Serena nodded and guided Olivia out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"I'm sorry to send you away, sweetheart but Andy was detemined to take you away. It's for your safety, honey." Serena informed her daughter, sadly, in the elevator.

Olivia nodded but refused to look at her mother. "I know, Mom and I fully understand. I just hope that it isn't for too long."

The mother and daughter stepped out of the elevator and in to the dark, frosty streets of Manhattan. They called out for a cab and got in to the first one that had stopped for them.

"The airport please." Serena informed the cab driver before looking at Olivia who was just staring out the side passenger window.

_'This is just as bad as Andy trying to force her to go to New Jersey with him.' _Serena thought to herself, feeling guilty. "Liv, honey, just think, you might meet the guy of your dreams out there." She tried to lighten the mood a bit but it didn't help.

Olivia continued to look out the side passenger window. "Mm-hm. Maybe." Was the emotionless repleied received from the young woman.

She hated to see her daughter hurt, sick, in pain or upset. She just wanted to do what was best for Olivia and keep her safe. Serena refused to ask the police for help. They never found her rapist. She knew that she couldn't really blame them for it but she was still angry... But if it hadn't of happened that she wouldn't have her precious daughter and she would still be drinking very heavily.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Olivia finally looked over at her mother.

"I love you, Mom."

Serena turned around and gave her daughter a hug. "I love you too, baby."

The cab driver pulled over at the airport and turned around to the mother and daughter in the backseat.

"That will be $25.60, ma'am."

Serena paid the driver as Olivia got out before she got out of the cab, herself.

This was it, Olivia Marie Benson was leaving New York and didn't know when she would be returning home. She just hoped that it was soon.

End.

**A/N: Sequel possible since I have ideas for one. So please review if you want a sequel.**


End file.
